Wedding Disaster
by PianoAndKeys
Summary: Rachel is there to help Will pick up the pieces after his failed wedding to Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! This is a one shot, possible multi chapter story, set in season four on the wedding episode between Will and Emma on Valentine's Day with a Schueberry twist. There is some smut at the end so beware. Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. That is Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

It was the happiest day of his life. The church bells were ringing, the snow was on the ground and he had on his black tux, anxiously waiting. Finn gave him an encouraging smile and soon he was walking out in front of the crowd of family and friends.

The music was playing as he made his way to the front of the church. He stood proudly by the priest with Finn next to him as his best man. It was his wedding day to Emma. After years of trying and dating, they were finally getting married. At least, that's what he thought.

After ten minutes into the ceremony, Emma had yet to come out. Will stood there with a look of uncertainty as Sue Sylvester strolled down the aisle, wearing Emma's dress. Will's breath caught in his throat as Sue whispered to him the most painful words he had ever heard.

"_Emma's left the building"_

Will stood there with his mouth slightly ajar, unable to comprehend what she had just said. The audience looked at him with confusion as well, wondering where the bride was.

"Uh, it looks like a change of plans," Will said with a dry throat, trying hard not to cry.

"We are going to have to postpone the wedding," Will finally said while the church erupted into whispers of concerns. Finn stood next to him with his eyes wide, not believing what was happening. It was his fault. It had to have been.

"You can all go," Will said as the audience had yet to get up and leave, all too shocked themselves about what they had just heard.

"Mr. Schue, I," Finn said but Will cut him off.

"Don't," Will said as he paced around the altar, now feeling the anger boil with in him.

The former New Directions watched as their once teacher paced angrily around the church. Most were getting up to leave to give Will privacy, but some wanted to stay and help. In the end, all had ushered out, leaving Will with Finn.

Finally, Will took a seat on the step next to Finn who had his face in his hands.

"You okay?" Finn asked, knowing that Will clearly wasn't. He was just trying to make conversation.

"No, I'm not," Will said.

"It's going to be okay," Finn said with a hand on Will's shoulder.

"Why would she leave me?" Will asked. "I thought things were fine between us," Will said with a frustrated sigh.

"I, I have something to say," Finn said quietly.

Will looked over with a tired face. Just as Finn was about to open his mouth though, the church door swung open and in walked Rachel.

"Mr. Schue, what would you like to do?" she asked with a frown, upset to see her former teacher in this state.

"About what?" Will asked confused.

"The reception, Emma's parents still want to throw it," Rachel tried to explain.

"Just keep the party going. I won't be here though," Will said as he stood up, walking past Rachel and Finn, then pausing slightly.

"Happy Valentine's day," Will said, with a heart breaking sigh that made Rachel's heart break on her own. The man she had once admired was slowly crumbling before her and it hurt her as much as it did him, to see him this way.

"Finn you have to tell him the truth," Rachel said once Will had left completely out of the room.

"Why? Do you not see how upset he is?" Finn said, wondering what was going through Rachel's mind to make her think that.

"Exactly, that's why he needs to know the truth," Rachel explained.

"No, I can't. Not now anyways," Finn said, tiredly.

"Fine, then I'm going to help him without you," Rachel said bitterly, leaving Finn to stand at the front of the church by himself.

As Rachel walked out into where the part was still going on, she thought to herself where Will might have gone. It was obvious he wasn't at the party and she thought it would be too obvious if he was at his apartment.

Suddenly, it clicked in her head. The honeymoon suite, a perfect place for peace and quiet.

"Did you see where Mr. Schue went?" Rachel asked as she walked to Puck.

"Yeah I saw him head up the stairs," Puck said giving Rachel just enough time to catch him before he found his room.

"Okay, thanks Noah," Rachel said as she left. Hurrying quickly, she walked in the direction Noah pointed. She hoped she wasn't too late to catch him at the stairs but as she kept walking she found no sight of him. It wasn't until she reached the fifth floor that she found him sitting sadly on the top step of the stair case.

Rachel stared at him, unsure of what to say. Will barely looked at her. He didn't want his former student to see him this way. He was sure he had tear stains on his cheeks and that his eyes were red and puffy.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel finally asked. Will didn't look up, but made a slight movement of his foot to tell her that he was listening.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, knowing for certain he wasn't. What man would when being left at the altar by the love of his life?

"No, no I'm not," Will said quietly.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Rachel asked. Will shook his head no.

"Come on," Rachel said as she reached her hand down for him to grab.

Will looked at her confused as soon as he saw her hand appear in his vision. Nonetheless he took it and she pulled him up to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Will asked.

"Away from here," Rachel said. "Let's go to your apartment," Rachel said, while Will immediately shook his head no.

"What if Emma's there? She obviously doesn't want to be around me right now," Will said with a sharp pain in his heart.

"I'm sure she wouldn't go to the apartment then and besides it's better than just sitting here torturing yourself," Rachel said as she began walking again down the hall.

"Can we take a different way out then? I don't want anyone to see me," Will said. Rachel nodded at him in understanding and soon she found a side exit on the main floor away from the party.

After finding her car, Rachel drove them both back to Will's apartment. The ride was silent, making Rachel slightly worried about her former teacher's state of being. He held the same look of disappointment and confusion that he had back at the reception.

"It's going to be okay," Rachel said softly as she pulled into his complex.

"How do you know?" Will asked, just as quiet.

"I just know. Emma wouldn't do what she did without having a reason behind it, would she?" Rachel asked. Will shook his head unsure.

"I don't know. I didn't expect her to leave me at all," Will said sadly. "Do you think there's someone else?" Will questioned.

Rachel stared at him blankly not sure if she should tell him about Finn or not. It wasn't her place to say but she almost felt like she had to in order to give him some reason on Emma's motives.

"I don't know how to answer that," Rachel replied.

"It's okay. I didn't mean to dump this all on you," Will said, finally looking over to her.

"It's okay. I want to help you," Rachel said. "You've done so much for me, it's only fair that I help you," Rachel added watching Will's face light up.

"Rachel, you really have matured a lot. You're a beautiful woman now with drive and talent," Will said watching a light blush appear on her face.

"Do want to come inside? I'll make some coffee," Will said.

"Sure," Rachel replied with a nod, opening her door and following him up the steps.

Will pulled his key out and both stepped inside the dark apartment. Emma definitely did not return, making Will even more distraught. Where could she have gone and why did she leave at all? Did she not love him anymore? All these thoughts were occurring in Will's head, making him sigh out in frustration.

Rachel watched him step inside and pause for a moment before he made his way to the kitchen. Rachel knew what he was thinking and honestly she knew she was there so he wouldn't have to be alone. He needed comfort.

"Take a seat anywhere," Will said pointing around the kitchen.

"Thanks," Rachel said quietly.

While Will made the coffee Rachel took in his apartment. She had only been there a couple of times before but now, it felt different. She felt like a new person and not the same diva in high school where she had demands about solos and choreography. She felt mature and independent and slightly excited that Will saw her as a woman now and not an immature girl.

"Thank you," Rachel said when Will placed a cup in front of her.

"You're welcome," Will said, leaning on the opposite side of the table, arms against the counter top. He looked into her eyes and saw the real Rachel. The new Rachel and it was a welcoming change.

"So, how's New York?" Will asked desperately interested to hear about anything that didn't have to do with a wedding.

"Great. I have a dance teacher from hell but other than that, it's been a great experience for me," Rachel said with a smile.

"That's great, Rachel. You're living your dream and I know you'll make it big," Will said lightly grabbing her hand. His touch made Rachel shiver with nerves. He had touched her hand many times before, but none made her feel this way before. It was different, exciting, and new.

"Would you like to move to the couch?" Will asked.

"Okay," Rachel said as she hopped off the barstool and followed him to the living room.

"So, any new guys you got your eye on?" Will asked once they sat down. Rachel chuckled a bit but answered anyways.

"One but were just friends and then Finn but who knows what's going on there," Rachel said with a sigh.

"I just want to find a guy that gets me," Rachel said suddenly. "Why is that so hard?" she added.

"I get what you mean. I thought Emma was the one, but apparently she didn't feel the same," Will said sadly.

"Mr. Schue, you're better than her and you deserve someone that will love and treat you right," Rachel said.

"Will, Rachel. Call me, Will," he said, with an approving nod. Rachel smiled at his suggestion. She had never called him by his first name before but she smiled that he was comfortable enough to let her do it.

"Okay Will," Rachel said as she placed her coffee down on the table.

"Thank you," Will said causing Rachel to look up at him confused.

"For what?" Rachel asked.

"For caring about me enough to come back here," Will said, grabbing her hand.

"I've always cared about you," Rachel said, giving his a light squeeze.

"And I you," Will said.

Silence crept into the room as Rachel watched him move a piece of hair out of her face. His hand traced lightly over her skin, causing Rachel to blush.

She breathed out deeply, not noticing that Will had inched closer to her.

"Will," Rachel said but was cut off by his lips on hers.

Rachel moaned into his touch as his fingers combed through her hair. She leaned back into the couch with him on top of her, kissing her hard and heated.

Rachel made way to his shirt and started to quickly unbutton it. In no time, the white dress shirt he once had on was now on the floor, right next to his black bow tie.

Will moaned loudly, revealing in the feel of Rachel's mouth against his. The brisk air against his skin made him realize how far they had gotten.

"Bedroom?" Will asked while Rachel softly moaned in agreement.

Taking that as his cue, Will scooped Rachel up and off of the couch, still kissing her deeply. Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to carry her to his bedroom.

Placing her down gracefully in the middle of the bed, Will climbed back on top of her, claiming his spot once again.

Realizing Rachel still had her dress on, Will reached for the zipper and pulled it down, revealing her soft, tan skin.

"Wait," Rachel suddenly said. Will froze and mentally slapped himself at how aggressive he had been.

"I'm sorry," Will started to say, but Rachel cut him off.

"You lie back. Let me try something," Rachel said a little breathless. Will watched her with wide eyes as he did what he was told. Rachel made work of his zipper and soon his pants ended up on the floor.

Rachel eyed him eagerly as his boxers formed a tent. He was hard for her only making Rachel more confident in her movements. She hooked her fingers in the elastic band and swiftly pulled the material off, causing his member to spring upward.

Rachel grabbed it gently and stroked him. Will moaned loudly at what was happening. He never thought this was a possibility on his wedding day.

After a few more strokes, Rachel lowered her mouth on top of the tip and closed her mouth over it. Will gasped and his hand went to the back of her hair.

Rachel bobbed her head up and down, reaching just a bit deeper than before.

"Oh god, Rachel. I'm close," Will said.

Rachel continued her movements harder and faster and soon Will came as his orgasm hit him hard. He collapsed back onto his pillow while Rachel swallowed.

"Wow Rachel. I don't know what to say," Will said breathlessly.

"Just take that as my wedding present to you," Rachel said with a smirk, causing Will to smile back with a devilish grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! So I decided to write another chapter after the good reviews I got for the last one and just a heads up, this one is definitely filled with smut. A bit of a short chapter but I hope you all enjoy! **

"Rachel, I don't think we should stop," Will said with a pant. Rachel stared back at him with a smirk, proud of her work on him.

"Are you comfortable with this?" she asked before they took things further. He was just left at the altar after all and was probably feeling vulnerable.

"Without a doubt," Will said as he moved up to kiss her. Rachel responded happily as she felt his hand get tangled in her hair.

"You're helping me forget," Will said as he pulled her back down with him. The comment didn't bother Rachel as much as it should have as she continued to kiss him powerfully.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked, breathless.

"You, all of you," Will said with the same heavy breathing.

"Then lie back," Rachel command as she sat up right. Will propped himself up by his elbows and watched Rachel intently. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, slowly but seductively taking her time.

Will's mouth hung open in awe. He had never pictured that Rachel could be so sexy. College made her a different woman and he craved the change.

Rachel watched back, briefly closing her eyes as she let her own hands run over her breasts, feeling her nipples harden.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Will lunged forward at her and flipped them around so she was on the bottom. He started at her collarbone and slowly kissed his way down her neck and to the valley of her breasts.

He took her left breast in his mouth and massaged the other gently. Rachel let out soft but pleasurable moans. Will had skilled fingers that were almost making her more pleased than his lips were.

Switching to the other breast, Will continued his movements until Rachel couldn't handle the teasing anymore.

"Will, I need more," Rachel panted. Will looked up with a triumphant grin, happy to know that he could still please a woman.

"Your wish is my command," Will said as he moved his hands down to her thighs. His fingers traced over her olive skin, sending hot flashes of fire all over Rachel's body.

Grabbing onto the sides, he pulled her underwear off in one quick movement, leaving her bare to him. Will couldn't help but stare, eyes full of want. With a short breath, he entered a finger. Hearing Rachel's moan of pleasure, he added a second.

Finding a rhythm, he picked up the pace and moved a bit quicker. He was determined to make Rachel feel as good as she made him feel.

After a few deep strokes, he pulled his fingers out and reached in the bedside drawer for a condom.

"Rachel, are you ready?" Will asked as he tore the packet open.

"Yes," Rachel moaned out, only able to form single words. Will smiled as he rolled the condom all the way on, feeling the excitement build as he did so.

"Okay, if you're sure," Will said one last time. Rachel gave him a reassuring nod and a fiery kiss to let him know that she did want this.

Holding on to the edge of the bed, Will braced himself as he found Rachel's entrance. He moaned as the sensation filled his body and his throbbing member.

Slowly rocking at first, Will pulled out and then back in, letting Rachel get used to the feeling. After hearing more demanding moans of pleasure, Will started to move a bit faster, going deeper each time.

"Oh, Will, just a bit more," Rachel moaned out. Will complied and put all his effort into his movements. In a matter of seconds, Rachel screamed out his name and he knew that she came, he following soon after.

"That was amazing, Rachel," Will said as he pulled out. He took a couple of minutes to compose himself before he got up to throw the condom away.

"You're welcome," Rachel replied with a dazed look of pleasure written on her face.

"You know, I'm pretty sure Emma isn't coming back tonight. Can you stay?" Will asked as he climbed back in bed and under the sheets.

"I would love too," Rachel said as she moved her head to rest on his sculpted and bare chest. She could feel his heart beat perfectly.

"Thanks for coming back to the wedding, Rachel," Will said as he moved his arm to rest around her shoulders, grabbing them lightly as he traced a pattern.

"Anything for my favorite teacher," Rachel said, a hint of seductiveness still in her voice.

"And anything for my favorite student," Will replied back. Rachel looked up and gave him a kiss that was much slower and passion laced than the previous ones.

"Don't get too comfortable, round two starts soon," Will said as he lightly placed a kiss to Rachel's forehead after seeing her briefly close her eyes. Rachel just stared back with a smile full of desire and a stomach full of anticipation, eager for the rest of the nights events to continue on.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! So after much debating, I added a third chapter. I hope you all like it as you did the other one. Also, any suggestions you want to see to continue on this story? Write me a message and I'll see what I can do. Happy reading!**

"This isn't weird or anything is it?" Rachel suddenly asked as the room was filled with a quiet air.

"What would be weird?" Will asked as he rolled on his side, looking directly into her eyes.

"This, us, on this night," Rachel asked as she motioned between them.

"I mean some people would say it would be weird given the circumstances and our relationship but, I don't think so. Does it bother you?" Will asked, hoping that Rachel didn't already regret what they had done. He didn't think he could handle being rejected twice in one night.

"No, it doesn't. It's just I don't want things to get awkward once Emma comes back in the picture," Rachel explained. Even though what she and Will were doing was completely satisfying, she knew it wouldn't last forever. Will's heart was with Emma and the sooner they realized that, the sooner they could move on.

"Rachel, Emma left me on our wedding day. What makes you think I'll go back to her?" Will questioned.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you do love her?" Rachel questioned.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about this right now. I just want to have one night with you. One amazing night of just getting crazy," Will said as he pulled a strand of Rachel's hair over her ear.

Rachel blushed a bit at his words and silently nodded her head, being defeated by the pleasure and not her brain.

"Okay, well time's ticking away. What should we do?" Rachel asked.

"Let's take a shower?" Will asked with a smirk.

"Okay," Rachel said as she slowly moved to get up from the bed. She reached for Will's white shirt off the ground and put it on, causing him to stare open-mouthed at her.

He rose up from the bed with his boxers back on and led the way to the shower.

Once stepping in the bathroom, Will kicked the door shut, not breaking eye contact with Rachel. He moved closer to her and kissed her deeply. His hands rested on her shoulders while hers were on his waist.

"Will," Rachel softly moaned out. Will took that as his cue and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, and have her back press up against the wall.

Rachel held onto his biceps and kissed his neck with great force, knowing that a hickey would be left in the morning.

After a couple of more minutes of letting their tongues duel with each other, Will placed Rachel gently down on the floor and moved towards the shower.

He opened the sliding door and turned the faucet on to warm.

"I think it's ready," Will said after a couple of minutes of silence, the two just staring into each other's eyes.

Rachel nodded and moved pasted Will. She stood in front of the shower door and slowly unbuttoned each button on Will's white dress shirt she was wearing. Will stared at her in awe with a look of pure amusement and desire. He wanted nothing more than to claim his mouth on her round, perky breasts, but he had to patiently wait.

Finally after much teasing, Rachel pulled the shirt all the way off and let it drop to the floor. Will moved closer and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. He briefly looked down at her exposed chest and took in the sight. Rachel was bare to him and it drove him wild.

Breaking his stare, Rachel used her hands and tugged at the elastic band of his boxers. She pulled them down slowly, letting one hand linger a little bit behind his boxers.

Will let out a moan and could feel himself harden with her touch just on his leg. Rachel stepped back and entered the shower, the water hitting her immediately. Will followed, kicking his boxers completely off.

"Let me wash you," Will said as he reached down and grabbed the soap. He ran the bar over Rachel's olive skin, slightly resting over her most sensitive areas. She moaned out in a whimper. Will carried on and soaped the rest of her body up. Once he was done, he let Rachel do the same to him.

Rachel ran the soap over his sculpted chest and toned biceps, loving how in shape Will was. Her hand rested over his member, hardening further under her touch. She ran her hand over the tip and Will let out a moan he wasn't able to hold back.

He closed his eyes at the sensation and let Rachel work her magic on him, also feeling the water hit him in the back of the head causing more of a pleasurable sensation.

As he was close to coming, he stopped Rachel and bent down on his knees. Rachel looked at him in confusion but Will gave her a reassuring look that what he was going to do was going to be pleasurable for her.

He lined his head up with her center and once he was situated, used one finger to trace her wet folds. Rachel leaned back against the shower wall out of the unexpected contact.

Will continued and added in a second finger causing Rachel to squirm under his touch. Feeling she was ready, Will used his tongue and expertly entered her core.

Rachel let out a satisfying moan, urging Will to continue. Will used his tongue as best he could to hit Rachel's most sensitive areas.

Hearing her moans get louder and quicker, Will knew she was close to coming. He continued his movements and soon Rachel was panting out his name as she caught her breath against the tile wall.

Grinning back at his work, Will grabbed his own throbbing member in his hand and gave himself a few strokes. Rachel opened her eyes and saw what he was doing to himself.

She leaned forward and dropped to her knees and placed her mouth over his member. Will watched back in surprise and let her continue on for him.

In a matter of minutes, he came and it was his turn to catch his breath.

"Rachel, what you do to me, is amazing," Will panted once he finally turned the shower off.

"I feel the same," Rachel said as she stepped out. Will followed behind and grabbed a towel.

"Let's dry off," Will said, opening the towel for both to share. Rachel smiled back and collapsed into his arms, falling back into the bed with a comfortable thud.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad so many of you like it. I plan to keep writing as long as I have ideas as well as suggestions, so be on the lookout for more updates. Please read and review and hope you like this next chapter.**

"Well that makes three times we've been together, in one night might I add," Will said with a cheeky grin as Rachel sat up right on him while he laid back, the towel still underneath them. Rachel smiled back but let out an accidental yawn in the process. All of the extra exhilaration had caused her to be tired, yet she wasn't quite ready to let the night end.

"You're not wearing out on me, are you?" Will asked, causing Rachel to slightly blush in return.

"I'm sorry. I guess I am getting a little tired, but I'm in no way finished with you yet," Rachel said with a smirk as she leaned down and kissed his chest, hand resting on his peck.

"Good, and if things turn out, maybe we have the rest of the weekend together. When do you have to go back to New York?" Will asked, with mixed emotions. He was not looking forward to Rachel leaving but happy at the thought of another day with her.

"I have to leave Sunday, so technically yes, I can stay with you for another day," Rachel replied with a smile.

"Technically?" Will asked.

"Well I will have to talk to my father's eventually and I'm sure Kurt will be wondering where I've been but, there's always time for you," Rachel said with another smile.

"I wish we could just stay here, like this forever," Will said, eyes showing desire but still some hurt. Rachel knew that he was thinking about Emma.

"Will, I know what happened to you today was unexpected and truthfully sucked but Emma will come around and you can be happy again," Rachel said with sadness in her eyes. As much as she loved being with Will, she knew it wasn't going to be forever. Emma was his true love, and Rachel was just his one night stand.

"Why do you keep saying that? Do you not want to be with me?" Will asked, hurt filling his eyes and taking away all desire.

"No, Will, I love being with you, but we both have to realize that you're not in love with me. You're in lust with me," Rachel explained. "And that's okay. I've found that by being with you is truly satisfying as well perfect for living out my crush on you," she quickly added seeing his disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Rachel finally said as Will remained quiet.

"No, it's fine, Rach. I guess that my heart does belong to Emma in the long run, but I still want to love you," Will said as he reached up and placed a strand of hair over her ear.

"Okay," Rachel replied quietly. "Truth or dare?" she suddenly asked.

"What?" Will replied confused.

"Truth or dare, and only sexy answers or dares," Rachel replied.

"Fine, truth," Will started.

"If you were to have a three some with only glee club members, new or old, who would it be with?" Rachel asked, blushing a bit at her question.

"You and Quinn," Will answered, blushing a bit himself. Quinn's cheerio uniform was always a standout in his mind and combined with Rachel, it would drive him wild.

"Interesting," Rachel replied back with a laugh.

"Okay your turn, truth or dare?" Will asked.

"Truth," Rachel replied.

"How long have you wanted me? I know it wasn't just tonight that this suddenly appeared," Will asked.

"Honestly, since the day you told me you could be nothing more than my teacher. I just never acted on my feelings again for fear of rejection," Rachel answered.

"I guess that rule is off the table now," Will said with a grin.

"And I'm glad it is. Truth or dare?" Rachel asked again.

"I'm going for truth," Will said.

"Okay, sexiest performance I ever did?" Rachel asked.

"Britney week, it was just so hot watching you in that school girl uniform," Will said.

"I did feel empowered that week," Rachel replied with a smile.

"Truth or dare?" Will asked.

"Dare this time," Rachel said.

"I dare you to do a strip tease," Will said. "A real classy strip tease," he added.

"Fine," Rachel said with a blush as she got up off of him.

"Where are you going?" Will asked, as he watched her pick up his shirt again and other clothes.

"To the bathroom. I can't really do a strip tease with my clothes already off," Rachel said with a smirk. Will smiled back at her words, intrigued by her explanation.

After Rachel had disappeared into the bathroom, Will sat back on the bed, still completely naked. He pulled on a pair of his boxers and remained propped up by pillows.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked through the door.

"Yes," Will said enthusiastically. "Wait, we need music," he added as he grabbed his phone and started searching through some sexy songs. When he found one, he pressed play and Rachel immediately entered the room.

Will let out a small gasp. She was wearing his white dress shirt and what appeared to be Emma's black skirt. She must have grabbed it out of the drawer when he wasn't looking.

"How do you always look so hot?" Will said breathlessly, causing Rachel to blush widely.

Refocusing on her dare to do a strip tease, she listened to the music and let her body adjust to the rhythm. Her hips swayed back and forth and she let her hands run over her body. She did a turn and faced opposite of Will as she started unbuttoning some of the buttons. When she turned back around the shirt was open but still on her body, her bra slightly showing through.

Will stared open mouthed, eagerly waiting for more. Seeing his look of approval, Rachel felt brave and climbed up on the bed in front of him.

Will sat up to try and touch her but she pushed him back down with a smile.

"No, Will. This is a strip tease, remember?" Rachel stated as she let her finger trail down his shirtless body.

Resuming her job, she tilted her head back and threw the shirt off of her body, leaving her in her bra and skirt. Using her knees for balance, Rachel took the zipper of the black skirt and slowly undid it, revealing her pink panties.

Once the skirt was completely off, she was left just in her undergarments, close to being finished with her dare. As a final move, she reached behind her back and unclipped her bra off, throwing it to Will, who caught it out of surprise. Shortly followed were her panties which he missed and landed on his face.

"Well what did you think?" Rachel asked, a little out of breath from the excitement.

"Hot, so incredibly hot," Will said unable to fathom what had just happened. His connection with Rachel was just so right and no matter how much of importance Emma was to him, all he wanted was Rachel.

"Truth or dare?" Rachel asked, leaning back. She did not forget they were still playing a game.

"Dare," Will said feeling brave. If Rachel could do a strip tease, he could do anything and was ready for anything that Rachel would throw at him.


End file.
